the witch
by Ayumi-san
Summary: .........
1. Default Chapter

The whitch Por Ayumi-san  
  
Prologo- un misterioso sueño  
  
A finales del siglo 16, en la época de la caza de brujas era una noche fría y obscura en la que la niebla confundía el camino de todo aquel que se atreviera a retarla cruzando a través de ella, secos y desesperados gritos rompían el silencio de aquella noche, los gritos de una mujer retumbaban en cada callejón, la mujer iba corriendo desesperadamente a toda prisa con un bebe en brazos, al dar la vuelta a la esquina se dio cuenta de que estaba acorralada no le quedaba mas remedio, entonces la mujer se remango la manga de la capa y movió la mano diciendo unas palabras, esperando que ocurriera algo, pero no paso nada y en su desesperación por no poder hacerles ningún daño a aquellos individuos quiso proteger al bebe que se encontraba en sus brazos pero de pronto al ver a sus brazos el bebe ya no estaba y ninguno de los individuos lo tenia, había desaparecido de sus brazos como por arte de magia, lo ultimo que sintió la mujer fue una espada que le cruzaba el pecho y acababa con su vida para siempre. Pero en lo único que podía pensar era si su bebe estaba sano y salvo en aquellos momentos. De repente una segadora luz desvaneció la imagen que despertó a una joven.  
  
Capitulo #1 la Fam de.... ¿naraku? 1 de Mayo de 1707, Londres Inglaterra  
  
En un cuarto grande con las cortinas y la cama de satín rozado de la mansión Wilbrook, Sango una joven de 16 años fue despertada de un largo y misterioso sueño, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a kaede su nana: -buenos días nana- dijo Samantha alegremente -buenos días niña ¿cómo amaneció? -bien gracias, pero que hora es nana aun tengo mucho sueño -es temprano apenas son las 8:00 AM pero ya es hora de levantarse, además su padre el Sr. Naraku quiere verla en el estudio -de acuerdo bajo enseguida Sango quería tanto a Kaede como una madre, ya que ella recordara jamás había conocido a su verdadera madre, Sango sabia que su madre había sido una mujer muy bella, mientras ella era una niña mas bien descuidada con su aspecto nada parecida a su madre, en realidad Sango pensaba que su apariencia era un desastre. Kaede se dirigió al ventanal, abrió la cortina y voltio hacia Sango diciendo que el Sr. Naraku la llamaba en el estudio y que fuera de inmediato, después de acomodar bien las cortinas dio media vuelta y se fue, lentamente Sango bajo de la cama y se vistió y peino, 20 min. Más tarde se encontraba bajando las escaleras para llegar al estudio en donde la esperaba su padre el Sr.Naraku, el padre de Sango era un hombre muy rico y ocupado así que no tenia tiempo para sus hijos, él había sido muy feliz hasta que ocurrió algo que cambio catastróficamente toda su vida al parecer su esposa la Sra. Midoriko había muerto hacia 17 años una noche fría de septiembre, muchas personas del pueblo la estimaban y otros almenos la conocían de vista, de igual forma tenia una apariencia muy agradable que describía a la perfección como era su carácter, Midoriko (la sacerdotisa ke hizo la perla de shikon)era una mujer muy inteligente y audaz para la política e muchas otras cosa y por supuesto que era bien dotada de una gran belleza. En el transcurso de su matrimonio Midoriko tubo 3 hijos con Naraku entrando en descripciones 2 niñas una mayor que la otra Sango y kikyou y un niño varón Inuyasha el cual era el mayor. 


	2. una reunion y una mala noticia

Capitulo #2 una reunión y una mala noticia  
  
Era una mañana hermosa en la que Sango se dirigía al estudio para ver que necesitaba su padre, al entrar al estudio se dio cuenta que no era la única que había sido llamada a ese lugar ya que al voltear hacia sus 2 lados se dio cuenta de que sus otros 2 hermanos kikyou e Inuyasha. ya se encontraban ahí y que ella había sido la ultima en llegar. Al estar ya todos presentes Naraku se dirigió a ellos diciendo que acababa de llegar una carta de parte del Dr. Soujiro(n/t= quienes saben kien es soujiro solo ago la aclaración de ke no es un fic alterno ya ke será en la unica parte ke sale), al parecer habían encontrado el problema de por que se estaba sintiendo tan débil últimamente, los analices probaban que Naraku tenia leucemia y le quedaban 2 escasos años de vida, la noticia les callo a todos como un balde de agua helada, pero el rostro de Inuyasha se veía aun mas tieso y blanco que los demás, parecía que había visto a un fantasma o algo por el estilo, al parecer Inuyasha había captado la indirecta de su padre, como todo mundo sabia Inuyasha cumpliría la mayoría de edad en un año y podría dirigir libremente las empresas de su padre sin que ninguna ley lo privara de ello.  
Como era obvio nadie tubo animo ni apetito en todo el día y al parecer les dolía mucho la terrible noticia porque aunque su padre casi nunca estuviera en casa (pues viajaba mucho) lo querían pues sea como sea era su padre y cuando estaba en casa se la pasaba encerrado en el estudio, aparte de eso Naraku era un hombre muy estricto con un carácter fuerte y prepotente que exigía mucha disciplina, educación y respeto hacia él. Al salir del estudio Sango decidió no ir a almorzar e ir directo a su habitación al parecer la noticia les había quitado a todos el apetito, bueno con excepción de Inuyasha que era de buen estomago y nada en el mundo le podía quitar el apetito. En su habitación Sango solo le daba vueltas al asunto, y tanta fue su concentración en el asunto que no oyó cuando su hermano subía los escalones hasta que toco la puerta de la habitación de esta y entro:  
-¿puedo pasar?  
-claro adelante. Al parecer la comida no le había hecho bien a Inuyasha o todavía no se le pasaba la impresión pues todavía traía esa cara tiesa y paliducha.  
- que pasa, ¿todavía no se te pasa el susto?  
- susto, no estoy asustado ¿porque lo dices?  
- por nada Bueno la verdad es que no quiero ser líder, ni dueño de las empresas de nuestro padre, creo que no podré con la responsabilidad. Bueno pues en mi opinión creo que eres un joven muy capaz y lograras hacerlo bien y si en realidad no quieres la responsabilidad dile a nuestro padre que no la quieres que muchas gracias y ya Gracias, pero ¿acaso estas loca?, me mataría, y en el peor de los casos que le diera un ataque o algo así, bueno me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer, adiós Entonces salió de la habitación. De pronto kikyou entro por la puerta:  
- no puedes pasar kikyou. Ho, lo siento pero que yo sepa jamás pedí tu permiso para pasar. Pues deberías, además¿ qué necesitas?, sabes que tu visita no es grata para mí no te preocupes lo pensé mucho para venir, bien sabes que tu presencia me causa pesadillas Ya te dije, ¿qué necesitas para irte y dejarme en paz? Solo quería advertirte que no salgas llorando cuando papá me herede la casa, y a ti nada, además por supuesto sabes que te correré ¿verdad? Oye kikyou, ¿porque no le haces un favor al mundo y te mueres, quieres?(si y también me lo haría a mi y a todos los ke odiamos a esa put# barata) y haber si así me dejas vivir en paz, además ¿sabes? La puerta es muy ancha y te invito a que te vallas y dejes de molestar Antes que me muera, tu te vienes con migo mocosa idiota Huy, huy que miedo, me voy a desmayar, haaaaa- dijo mientras hacia un ademán de desmayo- ja,ja,ja, si eso era todo ¿te puedes ir ya?  
  
Después de esto dio media vuelta azoto la puerta y se fue maldiciendo.  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Espero que les aya gustado asi que hasta el sig capitulo.comentarios, pregutas, amenazas, aclaraciones etc....... favor de dejar revew. 


	3. una conducta extraña

The witch Por Ayumi- san  
  
Capitulo #3 una conducta extraña  
  
3 meses después en la biblioteca de la mansión Wilbrook había una pequeña discusión sobre un pequeño suceso en el desayuno. No puedo creerlo, ¿puedes creerlo tu Inuyasha? A, déjame ver, sí Que le pasa, no puedo creer que me halla gritado y después ignorado de esa forma y como si no fuera poco la indirecta que se le ocurre decirme, como si yo fuera la culpable de su enfermedad y de lo que le pasa Bueno debes entenderlo, ¿como actuarías tu? Si sabes que tienes los días contados, y que cada día ves que te vas muriendo poco a poco sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo, además ya han pasado 3 meses desde que se entero y nos lo dijo ¡es lógico que culpe a todo mundo de su enfermedad! ¿A todo el mundo? Te informo que por si no te has dado cuenta solo trata de echarme la culpa a mí. Claro que no te esta echando toda la culpa nada mas a ti ¡ Por supuesto que sí! Claro que no, solo que tu exageras mucho ¡Que exagero!, ¡Que exagero!, ¡que te pasa Inuyasha¡ Ya deja de defenderlo por favor y por única vez en tu vida apóyame a mi Que? Pero si siempre te apoyo en todo Huy si como no, ¡siempre me apoyas! Oye cálmate quieres si sigues así te van a salir grandes arrugas y canas verdes antes de cumplir los 17 Sabes creo que tienes razón, lo siento, creo que me exalté demasiado solo por eso, a parte yo también me sentiría así si me pasara algo semejante, lo mejor es calmarme y olvidar lo de esta mañana, solo es que, no me gusta que me culpen por algo que ni aunque fuera bruja podría hacer En eso creo que tienes razón bueno no te quito mas tiempo así que me retiro tengo cosa que hacer, con tú permiso ¿Cómo que cosas? Como ir al gran almacén* y comprar algunas cosas que necesito que no son de tu incumbencia saber. De acuerdo discúlpame, ¿pero porque no mandas a Miroku o a Ayame? No es bueno ke una damita valla sola al almacén ¬_¬* damita!! Ejem..No te preocupes kagome y kaede me acompañaran, ¿se te ofrece algo?  
- no gracias en ese caso me retiro Después de que Sango salió de la biblioteca solo se oyeron las carcajadas de Inuyasha. Ya en la carroza por mas que Sango trataba de no pensar en lo ocurrido no lo lograba y pensar que todo había pasado esta mañana en el desayuno, porque como ya era de costumbre en los últimos 3 meses, por petición de Naraku todos tenían que bajar a desayunar al comedor exactamente a las 10 AM. Habían ya servido los postres cuando empezaron la conversación sobre que iban a quemar en la hoguera a una mujer a la que acusaban de brujería y que la ejecución seria esta tarde en la plaza central entonces el Naraku dijo que le alegraba que quemaran a esa bruja, que creía que eran las causantes de su enfermedad que le habían mandado una maldición o algo así que siempre hacían ese tipo de cosas, entonces Sango pregunto: ¿Porque acusan a mujeres de brujería sin tener siquiera pruebas? Porque es obvio niña, que si te pones a buscar pruebas la bruja se daría cuenta y te haría algo o se fugaría, pero tu no te preocupes hermanita si te acusan por tu apariencia prometemos avisarte para que puedas escapar por supuesto si es que no fui yo la que te acuso por que te vi haciendo una poción de amor para tu querido kohaku(n/t en esta historia kohaku y sango no son hermanos y este es mayor que ella por 3 años) aunque ceo que ni con eso le podrías gustar (contesto kikyou) Sabes mejor hazme el favor de callarte para que así no me revientes los tímpanos Ya basta Sango ( dijo Naraku) Pero sí ella empezó, padre No me importa quien empezó, así que mejor termina de comer y retírate Ya termine, así que como usted dijo padre me voy  
  
Al decir esto Sango movió el plato hacia delante y por accidente había tirado el jugo y lo peor había alcanzado a mojar los pantalones de Naraku que cada segundo se le ponía la cara color rojo entonces grito a Sango: ¡NIÑA IDIOTA MIRA LO QUE HICISTE! Lo siento en verdad padre CON SENTIRLO NO SOLUCIONAS NADA AHORA TENGO QUE VOLVER A VESTIRME! Lo siento YA TIENES QUE MADURAR NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN TORPE! Pero kikyo.... Pero nada, afronta tus problemas no trates de involucrar a tu hermana en esto, además creo que tiene razón deberías hacer algo te comportas y vistes como una niña, cuando ya vas para cumplir 17 años deberías ser mas madura.  
Entonces salió del comedor enfadado y con paso apresurado, maldiciendo en  
cuanto desapareció su padre, kikyou soltó una carcajada y Sango salió  
corriendo a su habitación.  
(*almacén es como un mercado muy grande que esta en el exterior en el que  
en la antigüedad se podían encontrar todo tipo de cosas que necesitaras  
desde telas y joyas hasta alimentos)  
  
Continuara.....  
  
bueno esto es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado y FELIZ AÑO  
NUEVO!!!. Amenazas, sugerencias, recomendaciones y preguntas etc....  
favor de dejar revew  
  
kisuna- me alegro ke te haya gustado mi fic y te aseguro ke miroku,  
kagome y shippo van a salir en el fic solo es cuestion de ke me esperes  
tantito y gracias por tus recomendaciones me sirvieron de mucho  
  
yashi- me alegra que te este gustando este fic y creeme que intente  
hacerlo mas largo pero lo que pasa es que si junto 2 capitulos de verdad  
serian muy largos pero mira para que veas esta vez subí 2 capítulos creo  
que la inspiración fue mucha esta semana  
  
G-mercury- gracias por tu revew y por tus consejos me sirvieron de mucho aproposito no seas huevona y continua con el sig cap. del tuyo y FELIZ NA..... a no ya paso vdd la, la, la bueno FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! 


	4. una bruja en la hoguera

The witch  
Por Ayumi-San  
  
Capitulo #4 una bruja en la hoguera  
  
Cuando ya se había calmado decidió ir a la biblioteca cuando entro se dio  
cuenta de que inuyasha se encontraba ahí e hizo que empezara la  
discusión, entonces kagome despertó a Sango de sus recuerdos cuando vio  
el gran almacén frente a sus ojos, en cuanto la carroza paro y Miroku  
les abrió la puerta a las 3 damas - bien venidas al almacén hermosas  
damitas y honorable señora-dijo Miroku respondiendo a la mirada furtiva  
de kaede , sin mas hacer esperar Sango y kagome bajaron apresuradas y se  
dirigieron hacia las gigantescas puertas del gran almacén dejando atrás a  
Miroku y a la Sra. Bout que se habían quedado discutiendo.  
-  
Al terminar las compras decidieron salir por la puerta trasera del  
almacén y esperar un rato en el jardín de atrás del almacén mientras que  
Miroku llevaba las compras a la carroza y la llevaba hacia donde se  
encontraban.  
Kaede por accidente se había quedado dormida en una banca que se  
encontraba debajo de un árbol así que kagome y Sango decidieron caminar  
5 min. Después toparon con un sendero que por curiosidad decidieron  
seguir pero fue una mala elección ya que por distraídas se desviaron y  
llegaron a un lugar que a kagome se le hacia muy conocido, no podían  
creerlo, se encontraban exactamente en el centro de Londres:  
Como kagome conocía mas o menos por esos rumbos sabia que la plaza  
central estaba muy cerca, a Sango le sonaba la plaza central sabia que no  
debía de acercarse ahí por algún motivo pero no sabia cual así que  
decidió ignorar su presentimiento. Al llegar a la plaza vieron que muchas  
personas se encontraban reunidas ahí haciendo un circulo para ver algo:  
-wow! Cuanta gente  
-de verdad crees ke es mucha espera a ver cuando llegue el circo Ruso a  
la ciudad(contesto kagome con aire de incredulidad)  
-no importa vamos a ver que hacen!  
-no creo ke sea buena idea ya que lo ke están esperando ke ase será algo  
muy desagradable  
-no importa vamos(dijo sango agarrando de la mano a kagome y jalándola  
para poder pasar entre la multitud  
-sango de verdad no es buena idea mejor vamonos quieres?;auch! Oye tonto ten mas cuidado!  
-ho vamos kagome no seas cobarde!  
-claro!!-dijo irónicamente-como a ti no te pisaron, ni te dieron un codazo en el estomago, ni un tipo se te quedo viendo el trasero cuando pasaste! de verdad O_O pensé que miroku era el único ke se ponía a mirar eso O////Ouuu de todos modos a mi que si no me haces caso aya tu, te lo advertí, además para mi lo ke va a suceder ya es normal.  
-que va a suceder?  
-eso va a suceder-dijo kagome mientras apuntaba con el dedo hacia una carreta que acababa de llegar y traía consigo a 2 hombres musculosos que tenían aspectos de cazadores lo único diferente era que estos traían amuletos, cruces entre otras cosas raras y con ellos una mujer muy bella pero de aspecto humilde que iba entre los 2, después la bajaron con descortesía, crueldad e insultos, para donde volteara, Sango veía que la gente se susurraba entre ellas y otros le gritaban insultos a aquella mujer, después la amarraron con una soga al tronco de una hoguera y le prendieron fuego, la mujer gritaba de dolor con todas sus fuerzas y a mas no soportar de ver eso Sango cogió a kagome del brazo y la jalo para que se fueran, al poder salir de toda esa multitud, vieron el reloj y se dieron cuenta de que ya habían tardado mucho y Miroku y kaede deberían de estarlas buscando por todas partes entonces empezaron a buscar el sendero de por donde llegaron, pronto lo encontraron y salieron corriendo hacia el.  
  
De pronto ya en el camino alguien se atravesó e hizo que chocaran contra él y todos cayeran; al reincorporarse, kagome y Sango se sintieron aliviadas, por suerte habían chocado contra Miroku, lo malo es que traía una cara no muy agradable que digamos traía una cara de alivio mezclada con enojo, así que kagome y sango optaron por no decir nada en todo el camino hacia donde estaba la carroza y kaede esperando a que Miroku las encontrara para ella darles una buen castigo. Aun que Miroku fuera su mejor amigo sango y kagome no dejaban de tenerle temor a la expresión de la cara de Miroku ya que nunca lo habían visto enojado. Miroku que era el mejor amigo de Sango y kagome y un buen amigo de Inuyasha estos 2 eran chicos muy apuestos según kagome y sango ya ke solían ser muy populares con las chicas, aunque sango solo lo viera con ojos de amistan a miroku.  
  
Continuara.......  
  
Bueno este fue el capitulo 4 como lo prometi junto con el 3 espero que les guste. Dejen revews!!!!!!!! Sayounara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
